Marvel Next
Marvel Next is an imprint in Marvel Comics which follows a whole new generation of superheroes, hence the title "Next." Comics *''The Astounding Vortex (rated T+) *The Human Dinosaur'' (rated T+) *''I, Devil (rated M) *The Medic'' (rated T) Characters Main *'Julie Jones/Vortex '- a teenager who enjoys playing football and develops the ability to open portals that go anywhere she wishes, though she has to be able to picture it to open a portal to it. *'Dr. Melvin “Mel” Moore/The Human Dinosaur' - a genetic Scientist who gets in an accident becoming a half-Dinosaur. *'Marcus Morningstar/I, Devil' - a college student who shares a body with a demon named Beelzebub, who is one of the three Kings of Hell. **'Beelzebub' - Marcus' main companion and the demon who is possessing him. He is the only one who can see him and he often refers to him as "Beelz." * Recurring *'Kyle Paul '- Julie's best friend who likes to paint, make sculptures, etc. He is rather eccentric and can see the beauty in everything. *'Cynthia Robertson' - a very rich girl who is one of the "popular students." She seems ditzy at times but is actually rather intelligent, if blunt. *'Richard Jones' - Julie's father who is a very respected police officer. He truly wants the best from his daughter, though he doesn't fully agree with some of her choices. *'Joshua "Josh" Paul '- Kyle's brother who isn't very bright. He sometimes becomes a bully but is unaware of the fact he is hurting people when he does. *'Delila Scott '- the top ranking student at the school who isn't very social and is always seen with some type of tablet. They enjoy sweets but despise Vortex, claiming her to be a "faker." *'Stan Davidson/Sportsman' - a member of the football team who tries to be a superhero but all he has is a baseball bat to fight crime. *'Gregory "Greg" Oliver' - the chemistry teacher of Julie's high school who is incredibly excited about science. * *'Susan Moore' - Mel’s wife who always has a stuffed velociraptor with her, due to being her good luck charm. *'Ruff' - a dog who grew intelligence after being exposed to the same radiation that Mel was. *'Daniel Keys' - Mel‘s best friend who is an extreme genius. *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' - a billionaire who aids Mel sometimes. * *'Jessica "Jessie" Myers '- Marcus' girlfriend who is an online model. She is known for being rather blunt about most things. *'Lewis Coleson' - Marcus' best friend who is very intelligent and is very awkward with most things. *'Father Stewart' - a priest who is Marcus' "shoulder angel" to counter Beelzebub's "shoulder devil." * Antagonists *'The Good Doctor' - a man who is almost always seen on a TV screen, representing himself as a being of static in a black void. He is incredibly intelligent, teetering on the edge of super-genius intelligence. *'Robert Cox/The Dent' - a large man who was a henchman for many different supervillains. Due to how many times he has been beaten up, he has a small dent in his head and he has been completely desensitized to pain. *'J-17 '- a robotic soldier built by an unknown creator to change the future. Sadly, this plan backfired and J-17 became a killing machine that knows no friend or foe. *'Michael Reed/Moon King' - the leader of a doomsday cult that worship a moon god named Lunerus. He is quite fond of technology, wearing an astronaut-like suit that allows him to do multiple things. *'Richard Peters/Fox' - a thief in a fox mask who can make someone forget they ever met him when he wears it. He enjoys flirting with Julie but has no actual feelings for her. *'Akira Yamamoto/White Dragon' - a very large mob boss and former member of the Yakuza who has a small army of ninjas who follow him. According to himself, he killed his own uncle just to gain control of the ninjas. *'David Powell/Hate' - a young adult who wears a strange mask that covers one eye and his mouth. He has the ability to master any weapon just by holding it. *'Otis Quinn/Big Q' - a criminal who only commits crimes to become popular. He has the ability to become so hot he can set himself on fire and he can move so fast it seems superhuman. *'Kate Wright/Little Woman' - Big Q's partner who has a condition that causes her to appear far younger than she actually is. She carries a purse she can pull almost anything out of. *'Zachary "Car" Oliver' - Gregory Oliver's biologist brother who is incredibly manipulative and a little too morally questionable when it comes to his research. * *'Mara' - a cloaked figure claiming to be Mara from Buddhist mythology and claims he is going to cleanse the world of heroes. **'Tanhā, Arati and Raga' - three beautiful women who believe themselves to be Mara’s three daughters. *'Ferrum' - a robot created to be a protector, but ends up gaining intelligence and an urge to evolve itself, even if it involves killing humans. *'Rose Cork/Rogue Walker' - the CEO of CorkCo who develops a device that allows her to “shadow walk”. *'Fin Fang Foom' - a giant Fire-breathing Dragon. * *'Mephisto' - the ruler of his own form of Hell and one of the many demons competing to be crowned the one and only Satan. **'Blackheart '- Mephisto's son who is incredibly strong and intimidating. *'Malphas '- a prince of Hell who has a massive ego and believes that he should be the king of Hell. *'Leviathan '- the second of the three kings of Hell who represents himself as a large sea creature. *'Imp' - a recurring henchman of demons who is more of a comedic figure. *'Amon' - a Grand Duke of Hell who is well-respected and very powerful. He represents himself as a black being with an owl skull mask. *'The Fallen One' - the final of the three kings of Hell and the most powerful of them all. *'Shane Morris' - a famous and loved movie actor who is actually an Incubus that feeds on women's souls. *'Abaddon' - an angel of Hell who is the personal assassin of all of the Hell-Lords, being summoned when they need someone taken care of. * Trivia *